Hip tiles are located on a roof at the junction between two differently inclined planes of the roof in order to span the adjacent roofing tiles on the two planes and thus cover the gap in that zone. In a typical roof, the hip will extend from the bottom of the roof at one corner to the ridge of the roof. Conventionally, the roofing tiles immediately adjacent the hip are cut or mitred so as to fit at the hip, with the two mitred tiles at the bottom corner overhanging, and resting on, the fascia boards at the edge of the roof. The hip tiles which span the gap between the mitred roofing tiles are secured at the hip by mortar placed between the hip tiles and the adjacent roofing tiles. On a new roof, the fascia boards tend to warp after a year or so which causes movement of the corner roof tiles and hence movement of the lowermost hip tile. The lowermost hip tile may slip down resulting in exposure of the gap in the hip at that point and penetration of rain and snow into the roof.
An object of the invention is to solve the problem outlined above, by providing means for firmly holding the roofing tiles at the bottom corner against movement.